La Mitad de Mi Vida
by d4rk m00n
Summary: -así que ha eso se resume todo no?-una sonrisa amarga se asomo por mi rostro- al dinero-comenté dolida-Amu… yo…sabes que te amo… pero mi familia nunca te aceptará y… yo no puedo abandonar la empresa… sabes q siempre e kerido hacerme cargo de ella
1. La Razon De Mi Existir

_**La Razón De Mi Existir… Mi dulce Corazón**_

_**(Amu)**_

_**Oscuridad**_… eso es lo único que encuentro en mi camino.

_**Agonía**_… es lo único que me consume

_**Desesperación**_… el único sentimiento que conozco desde que te marchaste

_**Soledad**_… sería falso negar que la conozco… pero ahora…

_**Ya no más…**_

No sé porque aun me aferro a la idea de recuperarte, cuando se que ya te perdí, por qué será que aun mantengo estos sentimientos conmigo? Si tú jamás podrás aceptarlo, por qué a pesar de tu traición me niego a la idea de que te fuiste con ella? Por qué será? que aun mantengo la esperanza de que regresaras, conmigo… _con nosotros_…

Aun lloró en las noches tu partida, tratando de evitar que todos estos sentimientos me terminen de consumir, no por ti… ni por mi… _si no por ella_.

Recuerdo con añoranza aquellos momentos, siempre a escondidas ya que tu familia nunca me acepto. Tú un chico apuesto, brillante con un gran futuro por delante, noble heredero de un gran apellido, mientras una simple que yo, una joven común con una familia de nombre normal aspirante a médico. Qué clase de futuro podrían tener dos personas así?... claramente ninguno.

A pesar de solo tener 14 años, estaba segura de que ya te amaba, aunque aun era muy inmadura para conocer si quiera el significado real de esa palabras, mientras que tú siempre me dijiste que era especial, y no por mi cabello si no por mi persona, ya que según tú criterio ninguna chica con la que habías estado antes te había hecho sentir como yo, era normal que ha tus 18 años ya hubieras gozado de eso placeres de la vida, de un mundo que yo aun no descubría pero que gracias a ti llegué a comprender a mi corta edad.

Recuerdo que siempre decías que yo era tu niña y que te encantaba mi inocencia, inocencia de niña que tú mismo cambiaste por la madurez de una mujer. Nunca falto un te quiero o un te amo entre nosotros, cosa que siempre engrandeció mi pequeño corazón, porque yo fielmente creía en esa promesas de amor… promesa que se llevo el viento, y jamás llegaron a cumplirse.

A estas alturas de mi vida podría pensar que me duele, sin embargo ya no es así, he vivido tanto tiempo con este dolor que las heridas han aprendido a sanar y el dolor se ha vuelto casi inmune en mi alma.

Te ame, te amo, y te amare por siempre y eso es algo que siempre gritare al viento en palabras mudas, que solo tú podrás escuchar, que solo tú podrás entender, y a pesar de lo mucho que me pueda lastimar jamás negaré porque sería negar un pasado contigo, y eso es algo que jamás haré…

Las caricias, los besos, los abrazos, los encuentro furtivos… todo eso aun que me mate jamás los olvidare, los mantendré en una pequeña caja dentro de mi corazón, dónde los pueda recordar cuando sienta nostalgia, vestigios rotos que quedaran marcados en mi memoria.

Pero sobre todo lo que jamás olvidare será nuestra despedida, ese dolor tan gran que marco nuestras vidas… esa traición suicida que mató mis ilusiones de vida y que me hizo caer en la cuenta que pudo más tu ambición que el amor que me jurabas.

Flash Back

Lágrimas caían por mi rostro, no podía controlar el dolor que sentía en mi corazón, como era posible que estuviera pasando esto?

Levanto mi vista cristalina, debido a estas pequeñas gotas de agua que bajan por mi rostro empapando mi cara y que tú no haces nada por detenerla. Miró tu rostro inescrutable y frío como siempre, el cual no demuestra nada, más sin embargó tus ojos están vacíos. De mi garganta no sale palabra alguna, me duele cada que trató decir algo, abro mi boca pero nada sale de ella, así que tú decides romper esta agonía.

-Amu… es lo mejor para los dos…-niego varias veces con la cabeza- eres joven… aun una niña, este dolor pasara y algún día podrás ser feliz con otra persona- ese tono desinteresado con el que pronunciaba esa palabras me hería más.

-Ikuto… ya no soy una niña… tú la mataste…-el hizo una mueca que no pude descifrar

-aun así el amor adolescente solo es pasajero… estoy seguro de que me olvidaras

-pero yo no quiero olvidar, quiero que estés conmigo… como lo prometimos… como lo prometiste!-le grite desesperada

-eso solo fueron promesas… en realidad lo nuestro nunca tuvo futuro y lo sabes…-eso me partió el alma, todo quedó en completo silencio hasta que por fin decidí preguntar lo que más me dolía.

-y-y cuando t-te vas a L-Londres?

-está misma noche… mi padre quiere que este allá lo antes posible- no pude más y mi llanto se hizo más intenso

-t-tan pronto?

-si…-durante todo este momento había mantenido un semblante serio, sin embargo ahora se veía decaído, estaba segura de que aun había algo peor

-dímelo-le exigí seria

-decirte qué?- levanto una ceja ya que de pronto mis lágrimas pararon y mi expresión era sombría

-dímelo… lo que me ocultas- él se sorprendió un poco pero aun así callaba-… te conozco lo bastante bien para saber que me ocultas algo

-…

-Ikuto…

-me voy a casar-soltó de pronto de manera fría, mi mundo se vino abajo-…eso era lo que querías saber no?

-p-por qué?-fue lo único que logre articular

-mi padre quiere dejarle la empresa a Yoru, pero cree que si yo mantengo un perfil familiar estable podré hacerme cargo de ella.

-con quién?

-Aiko Hirawa es la hija de un amigo de mi padre... alguien de nuestra posición social-dijo con pesadez

-así que ha eso se resume todo no?-una sonrisa amarga se asomo por mi rostro- al dinero-comenté dolida, él se veía contrariado

-Amu… yo…sabes que te amo… pero mi familia nunca te aceptará y… yo no puedo abandonar la empresa… sabes que desde siempre he querido hacerme cargo de ella…

-te entiendo-susurré con la mirada agachada, simplemente ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos, ya no quería

-no Amu tú no me entiendes yo…-trató desesperadamente de explicarme pero yo lo interrumpí

-vete

-qué?

-vete

-estás segura?

-de qué me sirve decirte que no?... si después de todo te vas a ir… me vas a abandonar…-Ikuto se veía bastante decaído- mejor vete así será mejor… el dolor sanara más rápido y las heridas cicatrizaran.

El me miró unos minutos, no sabría describir su mirada, lentamente se acercó a mí y con unas palabras me susurró algo antes de marcharse lo suficientemente lejos de mi vida.

-cuídate pequeña… y no hagas tonterías…

Esa simple frase me dejo en shock.

Fin Del Flash Back

Después de eso no supe que pasó solo que lloré, lloré mientras lo vi marcharse, lloré mientras la lluvia caía y lloré hasta quedar inconsciente.

Recuerdo que desperté unas horas después en una habitación blanca de un hospital Tadase y Nadeshiko quienes me habían encontrado en ese parque inconsciente estuvieron todo ese tiempo conmigo, apoyándome. Nunca me preguntaron lo que había pasado, porque ellos lo intuían ya que Nadeshiko al ser tu prima estaba enterada de todo al igual que Tadase tu mejor amigo.

Durante varios días estuve sumergida en una grande presión que termino por desgastarme físicamente de la peor manera a tal grado que tuvieron que internarme en el hospital. Ese día me lleve una gran sorpresa llenó que mi vida y me hizo continuar con ella y me dio motivos para ignorar mi dolor…

-mami…- una pequeña voz me hizo salir de mis pensamientos

Me giré para encontrarme con los ojitos humedecidos de mi pequeño niña, el motivo por el que sigo aquí y no me he dejado vencer, el amor materializado mío y de Ikuto.

-qué pasa amor?- me acercó a él. Dios! Es tan parecida a su padre excepto quizá en lo sentimental ya que en ese aspecto es más como yo.

-no puedo dormir, tengo miedo… puedo quedarme contigo?-le sonreí tiernamente mientras la tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba conmigo a mi cama

Ya acostadas comencé a tararearle su nana mientras acariciaba con cariño su cabello, esperando a que se quedara dormida.

Meses después de que nació mi pequeña midori , me enteré de que Ikuto se había casado por medio de Nadeshiko, sufrí es verdad, pero al ver el rostro tranquilo de mi niña pude darme cuenta de que la vida seguí y tenía que continuar, por ella y por todos aquellos que hasta la fecha siguen conmigo, siempre he contado con el apoyo de todos y sobre todo de mis padres que adoran a su nieto como ninguno.

Nunca dude del amor de mi neko, porque muchas veces me lo demostró, sin embargo pudo mas su ambición que todo lo que profesaba sentir por mí ya pesar de todo respeto su decisión.

Con el tiempo esperó que todo este dolor logre sanar y que las heridas cierren para siempre, deseo con toda mi alma que Ikuto sea feliz con la decisión que tomo y no se arrepienta, mientras tanto yo tratare de seguir forjando un futuro digno para mi hija, lo llenare de buenos recuerdos de su padre, y trataré de que él no sufra los mismos errores que nosotros.

Arropo con mucho cuidado a Midori y deposito un suave beso en su cabeza, para después acomodarme alado de ella no sin antes darle una última mirada a esa foto que se encuentra en mi buró. Sonrío con nostalgia mientras me veo abrazada a ti como en ese entonces, esperando que Morfeo me lleve al mundo de los sueños junto a mi niña.


	2. Una Vida De Mentiras Y Engaños

_**Notas De Autora: **_este fic es una adaptación de mi otra historia la cual es un sasusaku… solo que me gusto tanto que la quize adaptar a mi nueva pareja favorita el Amuto

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de **Peach-Pit**

_**Una Vida de Mentiras y Engaños**_

(_**Ikuto)**_

Cuantos años habrán pasado ya desde que decidí dejar ese lugar? Cuánto tiempo más desde que abandone la única razón que podía hacerme feliz?... no lo sé, pero esta agonía me mata cada día más… acaso es la condena que debo pagar Por haberla abandonado?... si es así lo merezco, puse primero el dinero, el prestigio y todo lo que tengo antes que a ella.

Mi vida a sido una miserable farsa, llena de mentiras e hipocresía desde que me mudé a Londres, no encuentro una razón para sonreír… por qué?... simplemente porque todas mis sonrisas se fueron con ella, con mi flor… mi cerezo… _mi niña._

Si mi niña porque siempre fue y será una niña, por que por más que quisiese hacerse la grande no era más que solo eso para mí_… una niña… a la cual amaba._

Hasta ahora, después de tantos años no puedo evitar preguntarme, como estará? Me abra olvidado?... será feliz?... siempre me preocupe por ella y siempre lo haré, porque lo que siento por ella es eterno algo que no desaparecerá... algo como lo que ella decía sentir por mí.

Era muy joven, llena de inocencia e ingenuidad, una doncella que expedía ternura, aquella joven que comenzaba a explorar la vida, poseedora de hermosa orbes ambarinos, tan bellos como las piedras más maravillosas que pudieran existir, de un exótico y a la vez atrayente cabello rosas, dueña de sonrisas tan encantadoras como el resplandor de las estrellas, capaces de atraer la envidia de muchas.

Aun con el pasar de los años no puedo olvidar como es que todo llego hasta aquí, como es que gracias a mi estupidez perdí lo único importante para mí. Me negué a tener lo que pude tener con ella… _una familia._

Un hogar tal vez no tan lleno de comodidades, pero si de cariño, de amor, de calor… un hogar estable, lleno de felicidad, una felicidad que estoy condenado a no encontrar jamás por mis estúpidas decisiones. Atrapado en una farsa de vida, una farsa de amor por que después de todo… _el amor no compra la felicidad._

_Ni el tiempo cura las heridas._

Nunca dejare de lamentarme y maldecir aquel día cuando acepte la absurda idea de comprometerme con esa mujer, ni mucho menos el día que la pesadilla comenzó al convertirme oficialmente en su marido.

Flash Back

Aun no lo podía asimilar del todo, en unas horas convertiría a esa mujer en una Tsukiyomi legalmente, esa mujer que ni si quiera es capaz de competir bajo ningún aspecto con mi flor.

Ha pesar de que solo ha pasado un año desde que me fui, desde que abandone todo, aun la extraño como el primer día lejos de hecho, sin embargo se que esto es lo mejor, ya que siempre he querido ser yo el presidente de las empresas y poder salir por fin de esa maldita sombra que ha dejado mi hermano.

A unos instantes de por fin obtener todo, trato de convencerme, de que todo pasa al fin y al cabo las heridas de ella sanaran ya que aun es joven, encontrara a alguien a quien amara y sobre todo que la amara, aun que su amor jamás podrá compararse con el mío… al final de cuentas ambos obtendremos lo que queremos… y en el peor de los casos el único que saldrá herido seré yo.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, veo como mi hermano entra en la estancia, su semblante por lo regular serio y calculador, se puede ver más severo aun, estoy seguro de que no le agrada la idea de que lo he desplaza, de que a partir de unos momentos seré yo quien cargue con el honor del apellido en alto.

-Ikuto…-me llama serio, escrutándome con su penetrante mirada tan oscura como la mía

-que es lo que quieres?-le contestó de manera acida, ya que no espero que venga ofrecerme sus más sinceras felicitaciones

-estás seguro de querer casarte?... de continuar con esta farsa?... no nos engañemos Ikuto tú no amas a esa mujer, lo único que deseas es su apellido, como ella el tuyo… no cometas una locura de la que te puedas arrepentir… porque al final lo errores se pagan y se pagan con creses.

-hmp… mejor cállate Yoru y hazte la idea de que pronto seré yo a quien veas la espalda, seré el orgullo de la familia y nada de lo que intentes decirme me hará cambiar de opinión.

-tú solo estas cegado por la ambición y la envidia, pero si te estoy diciendo esto no es por querer joderte la vida ni nada, si no para que te des cuenta de que esto no te va a traer la felicidad como un crees si no desdicha…

-y Tú que saber de esto! Si siempre fuiste apreciado como el mejor heredero de la familia! Siempre categorizado como un prodigio! Siempre tan sobresaliente!-tenía tan fuertemente apretado los puños que hasta me dolía pero ya no podía más en coraje y la frustración que sentía en esos momento.

-Se lo suficiente de ti para saber que no la amas! Que a quien de verdad quieres está en Japón!

-…

-sabes? Eres un completo estúpido… porque si tan solo yo pudiera sentir la mitad de lo que sientes por esa chica… yo rechazaría todo por estar con ella, porqué al final de cuentas que es el dinero? Solo un lujo material que solo sirve para sobrevivir en este mundo terrenal… y de que me serviría un apellido prestigioso? Si al final de cuentas no puedo estar con la persona a la que amo…

-en ese aspecto tú y yo somos distintos…- le dije con la mirada gacha

-si tienes razón porque tú eres un imbécil que se deja llevar por la ambición…-comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró para decirme una última cosa- por cierto… disculpa por no quedarme a presenciar tu boda, pero no quiero ser testigo de cómo mi único hermano echa a perder su vida… y para que te lo sepas tan pronto contraigas nupcias con esa arpía pienso renunciar al apellido y forjar yo mismo mi propia vida, ya que no pienso seguir siendo la marioneta de está escoria de familia.

Yoru me dejó solo, teniendo tantas cosas en que pensar, sin embargo la decisión ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta de hoja.

Fin Del Flash

Después de todo Yoru siempre tuvo razón, los errores se pagan y yo los estoy pagando muy caro ahora.

A pesar de que me case con Aiko, nuestra boda solo fue por el civil, ya que no estaba dispuesto a casar con ella para toda la eternidad, ella solo era para mí un medio para obtener lo que según yo siempre desee, al igual que para ella solo era un marido con un buen apellido y excelente posición del cual podía presumir abiertamente.

Nunca la amé ni la amaré aun que este obligado a cumplir con mis deberes de esposo, ya que la única que siempre podrá estar en mi corazón es mi querida Amu.

-Ikuto… Cariño que bueno que llegas- me dije mi esposa en un tono realmente falso de amor

-deja de llamarme así… el hecho que estemos casados, no te da el derecho de fingir algo que no sientes…y ya suéltame!- me la quité rápidamente del cuello

-pero amor… yo si te amo tanto como tú a mi- una sonrisa irónica se asomo en mi

-en ese caso solo refirmas lo que digo… ya que por ti solo siento más que desprecio-le dije en tono frío mientras subía a nuestra habitación dejándola naturalmente con su berrinche- ah y otra cosa más… quiero el divorcio.

-que? Eso jamás te lo voy a dar, porque aun que no me amas no pienso quedar en vergüenza frente a la sociedad!- gritó histérica Aiko.

-así… pues eso lo veremos

Entre a la habitación que compartía desde hace ya cuatro años, con Aiko, ya cuatro años de una inmensa agonía. Tome algunas mantas del ropero y me fui hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, no quería seguir compartiendo ni un solo momento de mi existencia con ella, ya mañana buscaría un departamento.

Toda mi vida siempre estuvo llena de errores, pero creo que ya es hora de comenzar a remediarlo, de tratar de conseguir la felicidad por muy difícil que me sea, y lo primero que haré tan pronto quede libre será ir a buscar a mi amado cerezo y pedirle perdón aun que se me vaya la vida en eso, y si aún queda algo de amor en ella una segunda oportunidad para estar a su lado, así tenga que renunciar a todo lo que me ha costado.

_**Porque nada se compara al calor de sus brazos, a la tibieza de su cuerpo, y al amor de su alma…**_


	3. Y Así Todo Se Reduce A tI parte 1

_**Y Así Todo Se Reduce… A Ti**_

_**(parte 1)**_

_**La mágica brisa del viento del pasado**_

_**Que regresa con fuerza y me retiene a tu lado,**_

_**Esa extraña sensación que inunda mi ser,**_

_**Al recordar lo tal vez nunca fue,**_

_**Sin embargo el futuro,**_

_**Siempre es muy extraño,**_

_**Lleno de sorpresa que nos carga el destino**_

_**y aun que mi presente esté lleno de angustias,**_

_**sé que algún día…**_

_**Volverás a mi vida…**_

Los días pasan lentamente, y un apuesto peliazul de unos 24 años aproximadamente se encontraba en su oficina, terminando de revisar unos papeles, cuando de repente su inoportuno amigo hace acto de presencia.

-nii-San! … te tengo noticias!-dijo el rubio azotando la puerta

Ikuto resignado dejo su trabajo a un lado, suspiró cansadamente para después fijar su mirada en su amigo, ya ni quiera se molestó en reñirlo por su escandalosa entrada, ya que sabía que no serviría de nada.

-qué es lo que sucede Tadase?

-te tengo muy buenas noticia!...pero cambia esa cara que lo que te tengo te va a encantar-le dijo ensanchando su sonrisa

-mini-rey de verdad al grano que hoy no estoy de humor

-pues esto que tengo te hará cambiar de opinión… después de 4 tortuosos meses por fin estás oficialmente divorciado!-gritó tadase nuevamente mostrándole los papeles del divorcio

El neko abrió los ya que no esperaba que después de armar tanta pelea Aiko de la noche a la mañana cambiara de opinión y firmara así porque sí, eso estaba raro por lo que decidió preguntarle a su amigo para que le aclarara sus dudas.

-cómo conseguiste que Aiko firmara?

-pues me costó mucho trabajo, pero en sí no lo hice yo… si no tú hermano-aclaró Tadase en un tono bastante serio

-Yoru? –el peliazul no cabía en su asombro- pero si hace años que no sabemos de él… desde que me case y se fue a sabrá Dios donde

-me costó encontrarlo pero cuando lo hice decidí ir a buscarlo, sabía que con él esto sería más sencillo y así fue no se qué le dijo a tu ahora ex esposa pero lo que haya sido funciono, porque inmediatamente me firmo los papeles.

-pensé que después de lo que había pasado mi hermano no quería saber de mi?

-tu siempre estuviste cegado por los celos que le tenías a tu hermano de algo que él no tenía la culpa que jamás te diste cuenta de que para él siempre fuiste alguien importante. Y que a pesar de todo aun está contigo y por eso trata de ayudarte a enmendar tus errores

Ikuto agachó la mirada, su amigo tenía razón, en el pasado estaña tan metido en sus propios intereses que jamás se dio la oportunidad si quiera de conocer verdaderamente a su hermano mayor y ahora se arrepentía de todo, ya que Yoru nunca lo abandono.

-irónico no? Tú te divorcias y yo me casó- comentó el rubio feliz tratando de animar un poco a su amigo, el cual mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-no sabes en la que te metes

-ja ja que gracioso, gracias por tu apoyo

-hmp

-oye a todo esto nunca te pregunte… por qué de repente después de 4 años de matrimonio decidiste separarte de Aiko? No se supone que era ella tu boleto al éxito digo cuando tus padres se enteren van a poner el grito en el cielo

-hmp no me importa ya lo que piensen ellos, ya no pienso continuar con esta farsa, toda mi vida e cometido error tras error sin importarme nada más que mi ambición y eso no me ha llevado más que a la desdicha- dijo serio mientras giraba su asiento de vista asía la ventana.-además … escuche una plática de Aiko con mi madre en dónde le decía que pronto mi padre nos pediría un heredero y puedo yo a echar a perder mi vida… pero no la de un pequeño niño que no tiene la culpa de nada… además seamos honesto Aiko no es la candidata perfecta para ser madre…

-pero Amu-Chan si verdad?-el pelinegro se tenso tras lo dicho y ni una palabra salió de su boca.

Tadase y su ahora prometida Nadeshiko, sabían sobre el pequeño niño que unía a sus amigos ya que ellos estuvieron ahí cuando la pelirrosa se enteró de la bellísima noticia de que sería madre, ellos la apoyaron durante todo el embarazo y unos meses después de que nació Midori hasta que tuvieron que mudarse ellos también a Londres para terminar de estudiar sus respectivas carreras. Antes de irse Amu les rogo que no dijeran nada acerca de su hija, ellos jamás estuvieran de acuerdo con que le ocultara a Ikuto la existencia de su hija menos aun por el hecho de que la pelirrosa era madre a la edad de 16 años, necesitaba tanto el apoyo del neko, pero al final de cuentas decidieron no involucrase en algo tan delicado sabían que la chica era fuerte y podría salir adelante con su hija, después de todo ambos tendrían que la oportunidad de volver a rehacer su vida. Después de eso no volvieron a tener contacto con la pelirrosa ya que creían que eso sería lo mejor.

-Tadase-hablo de repente el peliazul cortando la tensión del ambiente-necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Amu-el rubio no se sorprendió por la petición del peliazul, de hecho ya se la esperaba-estuve investigando por mi cuenta, pero al parecer tiene y tiempo que se mudo de Tokio.

-y por qué no usas tus propios contacto?

-no puedo si lo hago tarde o temprano mis padres se enterarían de lo que hago y con el problema que viene por lo de Aiko, seguramente le harían algo a Amu antes de que yo de con ella… por eso necesito que me ayudes tú con tus propios medios-explico el peliazul con un rostro aparentemente inexpresivo pero por dentro se sentía ansioso

Tadase por otra parte cambio radicalmente su expresión, dejando un poco sorprendido a su amigo, sabía perfectamente lo que seguramente ocurriría si sus dos amigos se encontraban y aun que realmente quisiera verlos por fin juntos no podía fallar a la promesa que le había hecho a la ojiambar, sin contar que ahora no nada más se contaba de ellos si no también la vida de una pequeña de 4 años, quien no tenía la culpa de las malas decisiones de sus padres. Además seguramente a estas alturas Amu seguramente ya estaría rehaciendo su vida junto a alguien más y no podía venir a desarmar toda su vida, ella merecía ser feliz después de tanto sufrimiento, pensando en esto tomo fuerzas para responder a su amiga sin dudar ni un segundo de su decisión.

-lo siento pero no pienso ayudarte a encontrar a Amu-Chan… si la quieres encontrar arréglatelas como puedas, pero con esto no pienso ayudarte-el tono tan frío en que menciono esa palabras dejaron en shock a Ikuto pero lo pudo esconder

-pero por qué? Qué acaso no se supone que eres mi amigo?-le atacó Ikuto con un poco de rencor en su voz

-si lo soy y puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras pero… con esto no… Amu-Chan también fue mi amiga y aun que ya no mantenga contacto con ella siempre lo será

-MALDITA SEA! – se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y golpeo fuertemente su escritorio en señal de su frustración- QUE ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TODO ESTO LO HAGO POR AMU!

-PUES ESO DEBISTE PENSARLO ANTES DE DEJARLA BOTADA CON UNA HI…!-el rubio calló de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, sin embargo y para su suerte Ikuto no le prestó atención

-no me importa… sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero no me importa lo que haya hecho… solo quiero enmendar mis errores y volver con ella, lo demás me tiene sin cuidado

Tadase se debatía internamente, de verdad quería ayudar a su amigo, sobre todo porque sabía lo mucho que había sufrido durante todos esos años y lo más importante estaba seguro que sentimientos del peliazul eran sinceros, pero no podía hacer eso, por mucho que apreciara a Ikuto no podía fallarle a Amu.

-Ikuto yo…

-ya no me digas nada te entiendo… tu tendrás tus razones para no querer ayudarme a encontrar a Amu… no te voy a obligar a nada…- el rubio bajo la mirada

-de verdad lo siento…

-ya no importa… encontrare a Amu por mis propios medios así me lleve la vida en esto…-aseguró con un semblante bastante decidido.

...

-Yoru-Kun… qué haces aquí?

-hola Amu… a caso t molesta mi presencia?-contestó desde la puerta

-sabes perfectamente que no, solo que… creí que te habías ido unos días de Japón?-pregunto la pelirrosa un poco sorprendida

-pues si pero mi asunto me tomo menos del tiempo que creía-le dijo en un tono bastante serio

-oh bueno en ese caso me alegro de que hallas vuelto pronto…Midori te ha extrañado mucho-le sonrió sinceramente

-yo también he extrañado a la princesita, pero si no te molesta quisiera hablar primero contigo

-está bien por qué no pasas a la sala, Midori seguramente está en su habitación jugando muñecas por lo que no creo que baje pronto-el peliazul asintió

Ambos fueron a la sala, y al llegar Yoru notó que habían muchos libros en la mesa del centro, seguramente la pelirrosa estaba estudiando, porque a pesar de ser una madre soltera y por si fuera poco adolescente, Amu era una chica muy responsable nunca descuidaba a Midori y aun que le era difícil tampoco los estudios, es por eso que siempre contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos y sobretodo sus padres.

-oye Yoru-Kun te ofrezco algo de tomar?

-no, gracias…oye tus padres no están?-preguntó Yoru una vez sentado en el sofá frente a la pelirrosa

-no…se fueron unos días de vacaciones a un pueblo que está aquí cerca ya que a mi padre le dieron días libres en su trabajo

-oh vaya me alegro por ellos… pero parece ser que no escogieron el mejor momento para dejarte verdad?-le dijo señalando todos los libros

-bueno… pues no pero ellos tienen derecho a divertirse, de cualquier maner4a no me puedo quejar ya que siempre fueron comprensivos conmigo y me ha ayudado mucho con mi hija…

-Tienes razón… y cómo van los estudios?

-perfecto… los profesores me han dicho que si sigo así probablemente recupere el año que perdí por mi embarazo…

-eso es genial felicidades!-le dijo sinceramente el ojidorado

-si pero no creo que sea eso lo que me quieras decir… porque no en vez de darle largas al asunto me lo dices y punto.

-es que no sé como lo vayas a tomar…

-es algo grave?-pregunto un poco angustiada

-no es eso es solo que tiene que ver con mi hermano-declaró en un tono bastante serio, poco visto en él por la pelirrosa

-qué le pasa a Ikuto?-ahora si su tono de voz estaba lleno de preocupación y se confirmaba en su cara normalmente blanca pero ahora extremadamente pálida

Aun que Ikuto la hubiera hecho sufrir todo lo que jamás pensó, no podía olvidarse de que era el padre de su hija y que a pesar de todo tuvo buenos momentos con él que compensaban todo los años de dolor que sintió cuando la dejó, sin contar de que le debía su mayor felicidad ahora, y tampoco podía evitar el hecho de que aun lo amaba y era por eso que no podía ocultar su preocupación por ese neko engreído del que se enamoro.

-no te preocupes Amu, mi hermano está bien, en ese sentido no le pasa nada-aclaró rápidamente al ver la reacción de la chica, la cual soltó un suspiro de alivio

-entonces… qué pasa con él?

-Ikuto se acaba de divorciar

Esa noticia en verdad que no se la esperaba, inmediatamente un poco de esperanza se inundó en ella, pero inmediatamente la mató, el motivo por el que se divorciara el peliazul nada tendría que ver con ella, ya que seguramente hace mucho que la olvido, y aun que así fuera, ella por su parte no podría volver con él, después de todo los años no pasan el balde.

-no entiendo Yoru-Kun… por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-mira yo sé que hablarte de mi hermano te duele aunque no lo admitas… pero aun que no lo quieras recuerda que ambos siempre tendrán algo que los une-comentó mirando una fotografía en la salían Amu enseñándole a caminar a Midori

-lo sé… pero…

-Amu solo piensa las cosas… mi hermano hizo su vida se equivocó tal vez, pero el siguió con su vida… crees qué tú también deberías hacer lo mismo?... pero bueno…-se levantó del sillón- veo que tienes mucho que estudiar, te molestaría que me llevará un rato a la princesita al parque?

-no tienes que trabajar?-le preguntó alzando una ceja

-mmm si, pero al negocio le está yendo muy bien, no creo que por un día que falte se desmorone, además Daichi puede hacerse cargo de el perfectamente, de quien si tengo mis dudas es de Kiseki

-bueno está bien… puedes llevártela

-perfecto voy por él

Yoru disponía a salir de la estancia en busca de su pequeña sobrina, cuando la pelirrosa le llamó.

-Yoru-Kun-el peliazul se volteó mientras Amu se acercó a él y lo abrazo a lo que él correspondió- no entiendo porque Ikuto siempre decía cosa malas de ti, si eres un buen hermano, o al menos lo has sido para mí… gracias-se separó de él

-No tienes porque… recuerdas una vez te dije que serías mi hermanita… y aun que ya no estés con el baka de mi hermano siempre lo serás

Dicho esto salió a buscar a su sobrina en su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a Midori tan concentrada jugando du juego de té que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-hmp parece que llegue a tiempo para la hora del té-La pequeña peliazul se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz y cuando se volteo para ver de quien era esa voz, se llevo la grata sorpresa de encontrarse con su tío al cual no había visto en días. Así que dejó tiradas sus tazitas y salió corriendo a abrazar a su tío.

-tío Yoru! Qué bueno que ya llegaste! Te eche mucho de menos!

-yo también princesa… pero solo me fui 4 días-le dijo mientras le revolvía un poco el cabello

-si pero en eso 4 días tía Utau me trajo de aquí para allá ya que mi mami ha estado estudiando, creo q ya volvió a llenar mi armario-le contó señalando el mueble- además a estado viniendo un tipo muy raro a visitar a mamá…- le hizo una señal a su tío para que se acercara- … y no creo que tenga buenas intenciones, por eso no podemos permitir que venga más- le susurró

A Yoru le salió una gota en la cabeza, ya que si Ikuto viera a su hija, seguramente estaría muy orgulloso de ella ya que jamás permitiría que alguien ocupara su lugar.

-entonces tío me vas a ayudar a deshacerme de ese sujeto?-le pregunto con sus típicos pucheros, marca Amu a los que no te puedes negar, sin embargo está vez Yoru haría una excepción.

-lo siento Modori pero no te puedo ayudar

-pero por qué?... si ese chico no es bueno para mi mami

-no es bueno para ella o tú no quieres que sea bueno para tu mamá?-pregunto astutamente a su sobrina el cual solo se cruzó de brazos e hizo la misma mueca que hacia su hermano cuando estaba enojado-Midori tu madre tiene derecho a tener amigos o en otra forma algún novio

-no! Mi mami ya tiene a mi papá y tiene por qué tener novio!

-si midori pero tu papá se fue y no sabemos si va a regresar no te gustaría que tu mamá formara una familia con alguien que la hiciera feliz?

-pero mi papá la hacía feliz… ella me lo dijo

-si pero ahora el ya no está y es justo que tu madre haga su vida, tú a un estás muy pequeña pero eres muy lista y algún día lo entenderás

-no soy pequeña acabo de cumplir los 5!-le mostro su deditos

-pero cuando seas mayor comprenderás mejor a tu madre-le dijo serio- pero bueno te gustaría ir al parque conmigo a comer un helado

-de chocolate?

-de lo que quieras-le dijo con una sonrisa

-está bien pero que sea doble

-bien vamos… ah pero llévate un suéter sino tu madre se va enojar

-está bien-contestó a regañadientes mientras tomaba un suéter del armario

...

Días después…

Ikuto se encontraba en el aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, sintió una gran nostalgia al volver a su país natal, sin embargo esta vez no estaba por negocios o vacaciones si no por algo mucho más serio. Necesitaba encontrar a su hermano y hablar con él, habían muchas cosas que aclarar y necesitaba su ayuda aun que no lo quisiera admitir para encontrar a Amu.

Tadase le había dicho que había localizado a su hermano en un pueblo algo retirado de Tokio llamado ahí Yoru en poco tiempo había logrado levantar una pequeña cadena de bares y Restaurantes que eran muy populares en ese lugar, por lo que no le sería muy difícil dar con él, sin embargo el rubio le dio la dirección del lugar donde frecuentaba ir más Yoru.

Así que después de tomar su equipaje, llamó a un agencia de auto y rento uno para poder llegar a ese lugar sin contratiempos, estaba algo ansioso ya que por primera vez le hablaría a Yoru como lo que en verdad era… su hermano.

...

-mami… no me vas a llevar hoy a la escuela?

-lo siento cariño- se excusó Amu mientras terminaba de vestir a su hija-pero hoy te llevara tu tía Utau, yo tengo que irme temprano a la universidad y Kairi no tardara en pasar por mi

-mami yo no quiero que te vayas con el- habló Midori en tono de enfado- de lejos se nota que le gusta y a ti también te gusta

-eso no es cierto-desvió su mira sonrojada

-entonces por qué te pones roja?... a ti también te gusta, y no te puede gustar porque tú ya tienes a mi papá!

-cielo creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto-le dijo un poco afligida, Midori agacho su mirada triste al ver a su mamá un poco abatida

-lo siento-se disculpo entre lágrimas- es que yo quiero a mi papá

-lo sé...mi amor y yo también lo extraño pero… recuerda lo que te he dicho… tu papi se fue para buscar su felicidad y nosotros debemos alegrarnos de que él sea feliz- le dijo mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba en cabello

-pero yo lo necesito y tú también y yo no quiero a otro papá que no sea él

-y te prometo que jamás te voy a imponer a otra persona… pero nosotros también tenemos que tratar de seguir con nuestras vidas-le dijo cariñosamente mientras le limpiaba sus lágrimas- ahora te parece que dejemos este tema… ahora que ya estás lista baja a desayunar que tu tía no debe tardar-el niño asintió- por cierto en la tarde te va ir a recoger tu tío al jardín de niños tú maestra ya está avisada… yo después los alcanzare en el parque que está cerca del restaurante de tu tío, te aviso para que no se te ocurra hacer una travesura en la escuela porque sí no ya sabes que no te dejaran salir hasta que yo vaya por ti, entendido?

-si mami… está vez me voy a portar bien-aseguró con una sonrisa

-muy bien cariño ahora desayunar

...

La tarde se pasó lenta, para Ikuto le había costado ubicar el pueblo y cuando por fin llegó. Lo único que esperaba había sido poder hablar con su hermano, sin embargo en el restaurante en el que acostumbraba a ir, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con Daichi y Kiseki los cuales después de llenarlo con una serie de preguntas hasta el punto en que el peliazul deseo cortarles la cabeza a cada uno, le dijeron que Yoru solo se aparecía por ahí el las tarde o en las noches ya que durante la mañana se la pasaba haciendo otras cosan que no e quisieron decir que por obvias razones. Ambos amigos de Yoru estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido en esa familia por eso ninguno de los dos interfería, porque sabían que eso era algo que ellos debían resolver y que al parecer no faltaba mucho para que la verdad saliera a la luz

Después de una serie de insultos y amenazas hacia la persona de ambos chicos, por fin logro que le soltaran la dirección de la casa de su hermano, estaba seguro de que esta vez si hablaría con él. Pero al llegar a su casa se llevó la agradable sorpresa de que no estaba, derrotado y dando se cuenta de que a lo mejor el destino lo estaba haciendo pagar por sus errores, decidió dar una vuelta por el parque que había visto estaba cerca del restaurante de su hermano, así al menos podría distraerse un rato mientras esperaba antes de regresar a buscar a Yoru. Además sin tener idea del porque sentía que algo en aquel lugar lo llamaba.

…

Yoru había pasado ya hace un rato por Midori la cual venía muy contenta platicando de cómo había sido su día mientras comía de su helado que habían comprado cerca de la escuela y él lo escuchaba atentamente.

Siempre que miraba a su sobrina no podía evitar compararla con su hermano, eran tan parecidos aun que también tenía que admitir que tenía mucho de su madre, siempre se preguntaba qué sentiría Ikuto al enterarse de que era padre? Simplemente no podía ni imaginárselo ya que el al enterarse de que era tío un amo después de haber abandonado a su familia, simplemente no cabía de felicidad, al principio le costó un poco asimilarlo, pero definitivamente ese momento sería algo que jamás olvidaría cuando tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez a su pequeña sobrina.

-Tío falta mucho para que nos veamos con mamá?... es que ya quiero enseñarle mi dibujo que hice hoy en clase

-mmm… pues faltan como 15 minutos… pero conociendo a tu madre seguramente ya debe de estarnos esperando en donde nos quedamos de ver así que será mejor apresurarnos

-sip

...

La pelirrosa se encontraba esperando a que llegaran Yoru y su hija en donde se habían quedado de ver, mientras conversaba con Kairi un chico de su grupo que siempre le ayudaba cuando tenía problemas en clase. Kairi era un chico muy apuesto que seguramente tenía muchas chicas detrás de él ya que aparte de guapo era un súper caballero, era atlético, seguro de sí mismo amable y sobre todo sincero

Era verdad hasta cierto punto lo que le había dicho Midori en la mañana. Kairi le gustaba y mucho, pero no estaba enamorada de él, ya que pare ella solo había una persona que ocupaba ese lugar y aun que no quisiera eso era algo irrevocable, sin embargo eso no le impedía conocer a fondo a Kairi, ella a pesar de la triste verdad aun conservaba la esperanza de que en algún futuro pudiera tener la oportunidad de continuar su vida junto a otra persona le lograra arrancarle esa espina que Ikuto le había dejado antes de partir.

-bueno Amu-Chan eso fue todo lo que paso en la fiesta de Yashua… es una lástima que no hallas podido ir-la pelirrosa suspiró

-si tal vez… pero no me importa… ahora tengo responsabilidades de madre, y ese es un trabajo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo

-vaya! Se ve que amas inmensamente a tu hijo no es verdad?-la chica sonrió mientras asentía-midori-Chan debe de ser un chica muy afortunada

-jijijiji puede ser pero te sugeriría que no la llamaras de esa forma no le gusta que le digan así

-de verdad Amu-Chan no tienes idea de cuánto te admiro

-pero por qué?-preguntó sin entender

-porque no ha de ser fácil ser madre soltera a tu edad

-pues en eso tienes razón… créeme que no es una gran idea embarazarte a los 15 y ser madre a los 16

-y sin embargo mírate ahora, estudiando fuertemente para darle una vida mejor a tu hija, y sin desentenderlo… realmente eres una excelente madre-le dijo con mucha admiración

-gracias … pero solo hago lo que muchas madres harían no es algo del otro mundo

-puede ser… pero yo nunca he conocido a alguien como tú… es por eso mismo que me gustas-le confesó desviando un poco su mirada, a lo que dejo a la pelirrosa muy sorprendida

-c-cómo dices?

-desde hace tiempo… he sentido cosas muy extrañas por ti y que jamás he sentido por nadie… conozco todas tu facetas, y he de decir que cada que descubro algo nuevo en ti me gusta… yo… yo creo que… estoy enamorado de ti- eso definitivamente descolocó a la pelirrosa, la cual no se lo esperaba- yo se que esto es inesperado pero tenía que decírtelo… y sabes no me importa que seas madre sé que yo puedo querer a tu hija como si fuera la mia propia solo te pido una oportunidad.

-yo no… no se que decir

-solo acepta por favor…

En un inesperado acto para la pelirrosa, Kairi la tomo de la cintura y acercó su rostro al de ella hasta fundirse en un beso. Dulce y sincero de parte de él, la pelirrosa estaba en shock, sin embargo no supo en que momento correspondió solo se dejó llevar, necesitaba tanto volverse a sentir querida.

...

Ikuto había estado observando todo hasta ese momento, sin saber por que al principio sus pasos lo habían llevado hacia ese lugar.

Cuando vio a Amu desde lejos, no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se había vuelto, a sus 21 de ella, podría jurar que era la mujer más bella que había conocido en toda su vida, y se dio cuenta en lo estúpido que había sido ahora que la veía junto a ese sujeto.

Su rostro se veía sereno, no había muestras de sufrimiento en él, pensó que tal vez lo había olvidado y que ahora era feliz, pero cuan equivocado estaba, el rostro de Amu era una fachada que escondía lo que en realidad era.

A pesar de todo Ikuto aun conservaba una pequeña esperanza de Recuperarla más sin embargo murió cuando vio como el sujeto besaba a su flor y ella le correspondía, ver aquello le mató por dentro le hizo ver que él ya no pintaba nada en su vida. Pero que podía hacer sus malas decisiones lo llevaron a lo que tenía ahora… un gran vacío en su pecho que ya nada podría llenar, como lamentaba no haber hecho caso a las palabras de su hermano en su momento, pero sobre todo como lamentaba no haber sido lo suficientemente capaz, defender a Amu por sobre todas las cosas…_**al final de cuentas él tenía razón el amor adolescente no dura solo es pasajero**_

Con ese pensamiento decidió alejarse del lugar, ya no quería lastimarse mirando esa escena

...

-Midori!

Ese gritó proveniente de Yoru, alertó a Amu, quien inmediatamente se separó de Kairi, y giró su rostro para solo mirar como yoru corría para alcanzar a su pequeño hijo quien había visto dicha escena, ante eso la pelirrosa se asustó e intentó correr para alcanzarlo, pero algo la detuvo

-Amu…

-suéltame!-dijo zafándose del agarré - Tengo que ir por mi hija!

Dicho esto Amu salió como alma que lleva el diablo tratando de alcanzar a Midori, dejando a Kairi solo hundido en sus pensamientos.


	4. Y Así Todo Se Reduce A tI parte 2

_**Notas De Autora: x fin el ultimo cap de este mini fic... se que no tengo excusa pero en verdad trate de colgarlo lo más rápido que pude sin embargo he estado ocupada en algunas cosas y no m había dado tiempo de actualizar.**_

_**de igual manera quiero a agradecer a todas las personas que han leído mi fic ya sea este o la versión Sasusaku y en especial a todas aquellas personas que m han dejado un review su comentarios realmente me inspiran a continuar y prometo poner el epilogo de esta historia a mas tardar la próxima semana.**_

_**sin mas q decir les deseo felicidades en estas fechas.**_

_**Y Así Todo Se Reduce… A Ti**_

_**(Parte 2)**_

_**Y así he pasado mi vida**_

_**Tratando de matar esta agonía**_

_**Desechando los recuerdos felices**_

_**Para poder tratar de vivir en armonía**_

_**Pero cómo encontrar la tranquilidad?**_

_**Si todo lo que un día me dio paz…**_

_**Se a marchado… de este lugar**_

-YORU-KUN!-Al escuchar ese grito el peliazul detuvo sus pasos, y se giro para encarar a la pelirrosa- qué fue lo que paso!-pregunto una vez llegado a donde Yoru

-Midori te vio besándote con ese chico… dijo algo de que traicionabas a mi hermano y salió corriendo, trate de alcanzarla pero esa chiquilla corre rápido cuando se lo propone corre realmente rápido…

-QUE!- gritó alarmada la pelirrosa- Yoru-Kun debemos encontrarlo rápido! se puede perder! O algo le puede pasar!-la pelirrosa se veía completamente histérica, a lo que Yoru trato de calmarla

-no te preocupes Amu la vamos a encontrar…pero lo mejor será separarnos así la encontraremos más rápido

-tienes razón

-en ese caso si alguno da con ella le llama por celular al otro

-si

Dicho eso ambos chicos se fueron por el lado contrario al otro en busca de Midori, la pelirrosa lo único que podía pensar era encontrar a su querida hija, no pedía nada más, sin embargo algo desde hace un rato venía oprimiéndole el pecho, algo que simplemente no podía describir, pero esperaba que no fuera nada malo, sin embargo su pasado estaba a punto de regresar a su presente.

…

La pequeña peliazul corría a todo lo que sus pies le daban, no podía creer que acabara de ver a su mamá besando a ese sujeto que tan mal le caía, pero sobre todo lo que no podía creer y lo que más le dolía era ver como su madre se iba olvidando de su papá eso era algo que simplemente no podía permitir. Ella aun que jamás hubiera conocido a su padre sabía por su tío y por su propia madre que su padre simplemente las adoraba y aunque él no estaba con ellas tenía la certeza de que algún día regresaría y por fin podría tener la familia que tanto quería.

Pero tenía que aparecer ese tal Kairi y arrebatarle lo que más quería. Las lágrimas que caían sin control de su rostro se perdían con las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo, pareciera que ellas también lloraran su dolor… sus anhelos rotos.

Cansada de correr decidió sentarse bajo la protección de los árboles del parque, resguardándose de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer mucho más fuerte, se colocó el gorro de su sudadera y se abrazo a sus rodillas, comenzando a temblar su cuerpo, no solo por los sollozos que salían más fuerte de su interior, sino también por el frío que comenzaba a calarse en ella.

-qué te sucede? Acaso estás perdida?

Ese tono de voz tan frío le sobresaltó y con un poco de temor elevó su rostro, encontrándose con unos orbes tan profundos como los de ella que a pesar de constar de una mirada gélida por alguna razón le hacía sentir algo en su interior, como si una extraña tranquilidad se extendiera por su alma.

-n-no… yo solo…-las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos al recordar la causa de la que huía

Ikuto no sabía qué hacer, no entendía el porqué le alarmaba tanto mirar a esa niña que ni si quiera conocía por alguna extraña razón verla así le recordaba tanto a Amu como cuando le dijo que se iba de Japón, y entonces nuevamente se le estrujó el corazón, ya de nada servía lamentarse había perdido todo lo que algún día pudiera hacerlo feliz. Sin embargo ahora debía olvidarse un poco de él y tratar de concentrarse un poco en la pequeña niña que tenía enfrente, tal vez así podría olvidarse un poco de sus problemas. Así que se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

-dime qué te pasa?-le pregunto tratando de suavizar un poco su tono de voz

-m-mi mami se… está olvidando de mi p-papá y… yo n-no quiero que lo h-haga… snif… por eso salí corriendo

-no entiendo... por qué no quieres que lo olvide?... acaso tu papá no está con ustedes? Es que él murió?-Midori inmediatamente negó con la cabeza

-n-no…mi papá… se fue a-antes de que y-yo naciera…m-mi mami dice q-que él se f-fue a buscar s-su felicidad y no sabemos si va a r-regresar… pero yo e-estoy seguro que si…p-por eso no me gusta q-que mi mamá salga con ese tipo

Ikuto se preguntaba internamente porque era que le daba mucha curiosidad esa niña, y sobre todo porque sus lágrimas le dolían a él, eso realmente era extraño ya que ninguna persona aparte de Amu había sido capaz de despertar tantas cosas en él. Así que solo siguiendo a sus impulsos sin ser consciente de ellos, abrazo a Midori tratando de reconfortarla.

Midori se sintió completamente extraña era una sensación tan cálida, como si estuviera entre los brazos de su madre, cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver por esa mágicas sensaciones tranquilizándose a cada minuto que pasaba. Cuando se sintió mejor, se separó de esa persona que le había brindado tanta paz y lo había hecho sentir mejor dedicándole una sonrisa.

-gracias

El peliazul no podía distinguir bien el rostro de esa niña, ya que resguardaba bajo el gorro de su sudadera sin embargo esa sonrisa, era algo que jamás olvidaría, ya que podía jurar que esa era la sonrisa de la que alguna vez se enamoró. Olvidándose un poco de eso, y pensando en que tal vez ya estaba imaginando cosa, decidió mejor ayudar un poco a la pequeña con su problema.

-hmp… yo no sé como debes sentirte, y tampoco soy nadie para darte consejos… pero sí puedo decirte que seguramente en estos momentos tú mamá debe de estar muy angustiada por ti, e independientemente de lo haya pasado estoy seguro de que tú la quieres y no deseas que ella sufra verdad?-Midori agachó la mirada- además si sigues aquí bajó la lluvia seguramente pescaras un resfriado-le sonrió tiernamente a lo que la niña le correspondió.

-pues no estaría mal faltar a la escuela unos días…-de repente Midori abrió los ojos como acordándose de algo- por cierto... mi mami dice que no es bueno hablar con extraños

-bueno tú madre tiene razón… pero si me dices tu nombre dejare de ser extraño-la peliazul enarcó una ceja, podría ser pequeña pero no era tonta

-mmm… cómo puedo estar seguro de que no eres una mala persona?-Ikuto suspiró, en verdad era una niña lista

-fácil… si yo quisiera hacerte algo ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace rato en vez de estar aquí contigo platicando tranquilamente no crees?... pero de cualquier forma me presentaré yo primero… mi nombre es Ikuto

-Midori- a pesar de que el tipo que tenía enfrente era un completo desconocido y su madre le había hablado de los peligros de estar con gente ajena a uno mismo, no duda de ni una sola palabra de ese tal Ikuto, hasta su presencia se le hacía cómoda.

-Pues bien Midori- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, seguido de la pequeña- te parece que te ayude a buscar a tú mamá?… seguramente a de estar desesperada buscándote-ella solo asintió

Ikuto se quitó su abrigo y se lo colocó a Midori para que no se empapara más, después la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar buscando, sin tener idea de que a la que era la persona más importante para ambos.

…

La pelirrosa corría desesperada por todos lados sin importarle estar completamente mojada, lo único que quería era encontrar a su pequeño tesoro, estaba llena de preocupación ya que desde que nació Midori había sido una niña bastante enfermiza que con un simple refriado podía terminar en un hospital y eso era lo que más le aterraba, con esa llovía Midori podía estar muy mal… y lo último que deseaba Amu era perderla a ella también.

Lágrimas de desesperación comenzaban a salir de su rostro, mientras que el miedo comenzaba a instalarse en ella. Continúo corriendo, cuando a lo lejos comenzó a distinguir un par de siluetas que se acercaban.

Abrió sus ojos, mientras su corazón poco a poco se paralizaba a medida que esas siluetas se iban distinguiendo. No podía creer que a unos pasos de ella tuviera al mismísimo Ikuto Tsukiyomi, al amor de su vida, cuantos años habían pasado y él aun seguía luciendo tan hermoso como lo recordaba.

-Ikuto…-fue lo único que logro salir de su boca

-Amu

El peliazul por otro lado no estaba mucho mejor que Amu verla ahora de cerca y susurrar su nombre nuevamente era un sueño realidad, y encontrarla así toda mojada y desprotegía lograba que sus antiguos instintos de ser él quien la cuidara y la protegiera despertaran en él.

Ambos chicos tenían su mente en shock al encontrarse frente a frente, eran tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos y recuerdo que tenían ambos que ninguno sabía como reaccionar. Midori quien se había dado cuenta de cómo se miraban no entendía lo que sucedía, sin embargo ahora no podía pensar claramente en lo que se traían ellos o si se conocían de algún lado ya que poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse mal, sentía como si todo se le moviera.

-mami- logró susurrar en un débil tono de voz antes de que todo se le volviera negro

Ikuto quien logro escuchar a la pequeña peliazul salío de su ensoñación y logro tomar a Midori antes de que cayera al suelo. Amu por otro lado al ver como su hija perdía la conciencia y era tomada por Ikuto, corrió rápidamente hacia ellos, y quitándole de los brazos a su hija, comenzó a revisarla con preocupación. La pequeña estaba que ardía en fiebre y no dejaba de temblar, cosa que le aterraba más.

-Midori! Amor… -la llamaba la pelirrosa sin obtener respuesta

Ikuto quien observaba la escena no cabía de asombro, esa pequeña era hija de Amu…de SU Amu!... no sabía que pensar, de un momento su rostro se tornó completamente pálido y su mente se puso en blanco, lo único que podía eran los llamados desesperados de la pelirrosa, de un momento a otro Amu le bajo el gorro que cubría el rostro de Midori para revisarla mejor, y entonces la pudo apreciar mejor y eso definitivamente lo desarmó. Es niña era completa y absolutamente idéntica a él era como verse en una versión niña a los cinco años y eso solo lo dejaba en la expectativa de que esa niña solo podía ser hija suya, y eso explicaba muchas cosas.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse mareado, eran tantas cosas en un día necesitaba una explicación urgente, pero ahora no era momento para eso, ahora lo más importante era Midori, Así que ahora con los nervios a flor de piel tomó delicadamente a su hija entre la atenta mirada repleta de lágrimas de la pelirrosa y comenzó a correr hacia su coche seguido de la chica.

-tenemos que llevarla al hospital! Sígueme y no digas nada!-le dijo mientras ambos corrían, la pelirrosa asintió y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

Cuando llegaron a donde el peliazul tenía aparcado su auto, inmediatamente, dejó entrar a la pelirrosa en el asiento trasero, para después depositar suavemente en su regazo a Midori, luego de eso voló hacia el volante, y una vez listo arrancó el auto a toda la velocidad permitida, Amu le explicaba nerviosamente como llegar al hospital, mientras notaba como la respiración de Midori se tornaba cada vez más irregular. De Un momento a otro el sonido de su celular la alteró un poco más, y cuando lo tomó se dio cuenta de que era una llamada de Yoru, Así que aun con el pulso temblante se apresuró a contestar, mientras Ikuto trataba de poner atención tanto a la pelirrosa como al camino.

-_**Amu! Qué fue lo que pasó! La encontraste**_!- la voz de Yoru claramente se escuchaba alterada

-s-si… e-está conmigo… pero ahora la estamos llevando al h-hospital… al p-parecer estuvo tanto tiempo expuesta a-a la lluvia q-que s-sus defensas b-bajaron-explicaba la pelirrosa mientras trataba de calmarse por ver a su hija tan mal

-_**cómo que estamos? Amu con quién estás!**_

-Con Ikuto-dijo simplemente la pelirrosa dejando mudo a Yoru- l-luego te explicó todo pero lo mejor será que vayas al h-hospital ahí nos vemos

-_**está bien voy para allá**_

Dicho eso colgó el teléfono y nuevamente lo guardo, mientras se disponía a mirar a su hija, rogando internamente que se pusiera bien. Ikuto notando la preocupación en ella trato de acelerar lo más que pudo, ya que él también se podía percibir estaba en el mismo estado que la chica.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar y tan pronto el peliazul estaciono el auto, tomo nuevamente a la niña y junto con la pelirrosa entraron inmediatamente al hospital, donde rápidamente los atendieron y se llevaron a Midori a una habitación para examinarla dejando a sus padres en la sala de espera, llenando el ambiente de tensión y un sepulcral silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper. Ya que por un lado Amu solo pensaba en Midori y en su salud, mientras que Ikuto tenía una verdadera batalla dentro de su cabeza, quería preguntarle tantas cosas a la ojiambar, pero no sabía cómo comenzar.

-Amu- la llamó roncamente el peliazul

Hasta ese momento ella no se había percatado de la presencia del chico, pero ahora que ya lo había hecho, lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente fue el cómo le explicaría a Ikuto que tenía una hija?, después de haberla visto, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que podía hacer, pero lo hecho estaba hecho y ya no había forma de retroceder ahora solo podía encarar al chico de frente y explicarle todo, al fin de cuentas y a pesar de todo lo pasado Midori era hija de Ikuto y ella no podía privarlos a ambos de una posible vida juntos.

-qué es lo que sucede Ikuto?- a pesar del tiempo pasado ella no podía mirarlo de frente así que desvió su mirada

-por qué me lo ocultaste? Por qué jamás me dijiste que iba a ser padre?-a pesar de que en su voz no había ninguna nota de rencor, Amu podía sentir lo mucho que estaba dolido y eso a ella la lastimaba

-porque yo no me entere que estaba embarazada hasta unos días d-después… de que te fueras-le respondió con un nudo en la garganta, a lo que el peliazul agachó la mirada

-aun así por qué nunca trataste de contactarme… si hubieras querido lo hubieras hecho por medio de Nadeshiko o Tadase- y ahora caía en la cuenta de que Tadase estaba al tanto de todo y por eso no había querido ayudarle a encontrar a Amu… ya después arreglaría cuentas con él y su prima

-y de que hubiera servido?... seamos honestos el enterarte que tendrías un hijo no hubiera cambiado las cosas igual… te hubieras ido

-pero al menos te hubiera podido ayudar no tendría s que haber enfrentado esto sola, y yo pude estar al lado de mi hija… me privaste de muchas cosas Amu…

-yo no te las prive… tú fuiste el que se quiso ir, yo no te obligue nada… y si no te dije lo de Midori fue para que pudieras continuar tu vida como la planeas sin ningún obstáculo ni ataduras… y para que en parte ella no sufriera…

-y crees que estar sin su padre prácticamente toda su vida no la hizo sufrir?

-y que es lo que querías que hiciera? Que la llevara con su padre para que él solo pudiera dedicarle unos minutos de su valiosísimo tiempo! Que le dijera que no estaba con nosotros porque su padre tenía su vida con otra mujer! Que prefirió el dinero antes que a la mujer que según él amaba! Dime Ikuto! no crees Que de esa forma hubiera sufrido aun más!-declaró rompiendo en lágrimas

En verdad ya no sabía que decir, en cierta parte ella tenía razón, Midori hubiera sufrido aun más conociendo la verdad pero sin embargo él no podía hacerse a la idea de que por su estupidez se había perdido de muchas cosas importantes, como ver nacer a su hija, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, verla crecer… a pesar de todo él no tenía derecho a reclamar nada a la ojiambar porque el que decidió irse a fin de cuentas y dejar todo a un lado fue él. Y ahora lamentaba el haber abandonado a esa familia que pudo tener con la mujer que en verdad amaba.

-Amu!

La pelirrosa se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y fijo su vista por el pasillo por el que venía corriendo Yoru, Ikuto se sorprendió al volver a ver a su hermano, pero después de enterarse que era padre ya nada le extrañaba, había muchos secretos que debía descubrir. Yoru llegó a donde la pelirrosa quien rápidamente le contó lo de Midori, después de tranquilizar un poco a Amu, Yoru reparó en la presencia de su hermano así que con un semblante bastante serio se acercó a él.

-supongo que ya estás enterado de todo?-le preguntó en un tono cortante

-era por eso que trataste de convencerme de que no me casara con Aiko verdad? Tú lo sabías no me lo dijiste

-te equivocas … yo me entere de la existencia de Midori cuando ya estaba a punto de cumplir los 2 años y si no te lo dije sabes perfectamente que fue porque eso no me correspondía a mí

El peliazul estaba apuntó de estallar en un sinfín de impropiedades contra su hermano, cuando de repente apareció el doctor que atendía a Midori, inmediatamente se acercaron a él.

-cómo está Midori?-preguntó preocupadamente la pelirrosa

-su estado de salud es bastante delicado, estamos tratando de bajarle la fiebre pero no quiere ceder-respondió el doctor muy serio

-y que es lo que tiene?-esta vez fue Ikuto el que preguntó

-un resfriado

Ikuto levanto una ceja extrañado… cómo era posible que un simple resfriado pudiera poner tan mal a su hija?, sin embargo el doctor continuó hablando esta vez hacia la pelirrosa y se obligo a prestar atención.

-Amu… ambos sabemos que sus defensas están demasiado bajas y al parecer no hay muestras de ningún tipo de ninguna sustancia en su organismo como si no estuviera ingiriendo los medicamentos que le hemos recetado-comento severo a lo que Amu abrió los ojos

-p-pero eso no puede ser posible, en ningún momento he dejado de medicarla, siempre le he dado sus medicinas a sus horas y ella se las ha tomado puntualmente

-pues en ese caso no entiendo que pudo haber pasado… pero sería bueno que revisaras esos medicamentos porque en parte eso es lo que provoco una baja en las defensas de tu hija-la pelirrosa asintió llegando a su casa revisaría todo los medicamentos- bueno si quieren pueden pasar a ver a la pequeña, pero aun está dormida-dicho esto el doctor se fue por el pasillo

Amu inmediatamente entró en la habitación que estaba su hija dejando a ambos peliazules en la sala de espera, mientras uno de ellos se debatía en si debía o no entrar a ver a su hija.

-por qué no entras?-le preguntó Yoru

-no estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto

-porque no habría de serlo? Después de todo eres su padre

-pero no tengo derecho a verla a la cara… no después de haberlas dejado-le comentó afligido y sentándose a lado de él con la cara entre las manos.

-pero tú no tenías idea de la existencia de tu hija-trató de animarlo

-pero aun así eso no justifica que haya dejado a su madre solo por querer tener el control de unas malditas empresas

-era natural que te equivocaras… eras muy joven y aun lo eres además eres humanos y todos cometemos errores, pero la clave está en admitirlos y tratar de arreglarlos y tú lo estás asiendo

-sin embargo cuando Midori sepa la verdad seguramente me detestara

-no lo creo… ella todavía es una niña y los niños no guardan sentimientos malos… ellos so n inocentes… además aunque ella todavía no te conoce esa niña te adora y está orgullosa de ti-Ikuto levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano sorprendido

-p-pero cómo es p-posible?

-pues porque a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, Amu siempre le ha enseñado a Midori a quererte, ella siempre dice que lo que paso es cosa de ustedes y por eso no deben involucrar la a ella, ella no tiene la culpa de nada por eso no debe pagar lo errores de sus padres, Creé me Midori siempre a crecido teniendo el mejor concepto de su padre, y estoy seguro de que ahora Amu mucho menos intentara cambiar esa imagen

En ese momento recordó las palabras que le había dicho su hija cuando la encontró, y termino por convencerse de que lo que decía su hermano era verdad, Amu no había involucrado a la niña en sus problemas, y eso hablaba de la excelente mujer que era, no cabía duda que los años habían hecho madurar a la pelirrosa de una manera impresionante, ya no era la misma niña de 14 años que había conocido, ahora era toda una mujer.

-oye Yoru y qué es lo que tiene Midori? Por qué un simple resfriado la tiene en el hospital? Y que son eso medicamentos de los que hablaban Amu y el doctor? Yoru volvió a su semblante serio, era mejor que Ikuto lo supiera aun que seguramente también lo lastimaría

-Bueno Amu me comentó que desde que nació Midori siempre ha sido una niña bastante enfermiza, debido a que su embarazo fue bastante delicado y Midori nació a los 7 meses… incluso una vez también me dijo que había tenido una amenaza de abortó-eso descolocó al peliazul que sin saber porque sus manos comenzaron a temblar

-pero por qué?

Yoru no quería contarle, pero sabía que por muy doloroso que le resultase a su hermano en tenía que saber la verdad aun que no tenía idea de cómo la tomaría

-según me comentaron Tadase y Nadeshiko cuando tú te fuiste, Amu aun no tenía idea de que estaba embarazada, por lo que de deprimió bastante y la llevó a descuidarse, dejó de comer, se la vivía encerrada solo salía para ir a la escuela, se la pasaba en vela, lo que la termino llevando al hospital en donde se enteró que estaba embarazada y apuntó de perder a su hijo, sin embargo logro salir adelante pero su embarazo fue muy riesgoso por consecuente Midori nació sietemesina y eso provoco que su sistema inmune no se desarrollara completamente, es por eso que desde siempre Amu ha tenido mucho cuidado de que no se enferme y que tome sus medicamento puntualmente, sin descuidarla en nada, y por eso que el doctor se extraño que en su cuerpo no hubiera rastros de esos medicamento, yo estoy de testigo de que Amu no ha dejado un solo día de dárselos por lo que no entiendo que pasa y sería bueno averiguarlo.

Ikuto se sintió, como nunca en la vida se imagino llegar a sentirse, no había palabras en ese momento que lo describieran, jamás pensó que sus malas decisiones casi le costaran la vida a su pequeña hija que a pesar de solo llevar algunas horas de conocerla, ya la quería como lo más valioso que tenía, en verdad el no merecía ser llamado padre.

-bueno hermanito yo voy a entrar a ver a mi sobrina y espero que cuando tú estés listo hagas lo mismo

Yoru se levanto de su lugar camino hacia la habitación de Midori, dejando a Ikuto solo y metido en un gran dilema.

…

Amu miraba con una extraña mezcla de ternura y preocupación a su hija, la fiebre aun no cedía del todo, pero ya poco a poco iba disminuyendo. Acariciaba con mucha devoción los cabellos rebeldes "_iguales a los de su padre_" pensó. Se había llevado un gran susto cuando vio como se desvanecía, pero gracias al cielo ya estaba fuera de peligro.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sacándola de sus pensamientos y dejando ver al mayor de los Tsukiyomi, Amu se extraño al ver que con el no venía Ikuto, pero entendía que tal vez todo esto era muy confuso para el chico, sin contar que tal vez no le era fácil asimilar todo lo que se acababa de enterar. Para Yoru no paso desapercibida la expresión de la pelirrosa y estaba casi seguro de que pensaba en Ikuto.

-no te preocupes solo está algo impresionado pero cuando acepte las cosas y supere sus sentimientos de culpabilidad estoy seguro de que entrara corriendo a ver a su hija

-sentimientos de culpa por qué?

-bueno ya sabes enterarse de que es padre lo descolo y se arrepiente de no haber estado aquí…además le tuve que contar absolutamente todo respecto a la salud de Midori ya que se le hizo extraño que por un simple resfriado se pusiera tan mal

-Yoru! Por qué le dijiste eso a Ikuto!

-porque aun que no quieras mi hermano tiene derecho a saber todo lo referente a la salud de su hija

-pero…

-tío Yoru…-lo llamó suavemente la pequeña Midori, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre, el peliazul inmediatamente se acercó a ella, al igual que la pelirrosa

-cómo te sientes amor?-preguntó Amu a lo que la niña hizo una mueca

-mal… pero… tío Yoru… tu dijiste que Ikuto-San era tu hermano… entonces eso quiere decir que él es mi papá?

Yoru se quedó congelado, no sabía que responderle a su sobrina, él no le quería mentir pero tampoco le correspondía decirle la verdad.

-si amor… Ikuto es tu papá-le dijo la pelirrosa

Midori no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, por fin tenía de vuelta a su papá, ella había estado segura de que su padre regresaría y ahora estaba feliz porque nunca se equivoco, tenía tantas ganas de brincar y gritar pero aun se sentía muy débil por lo que solo se limito a sonreír.

-eso explica el porqué se miraban de una manera tan rara-dijo la niña aun con voz débil pero logrando el sonrojo de su madre, a lo que Yoru la miro divertido

-algo así como si se comieran con la mirada?

-aja, hasta parecía que yo no estaba ahí… por cierto mami si Ikuto-San es mi papá por qué no me reconoció cuando me vio?-preguntó inocentemente y algo sentida, a lo que la pelirrosa en dulcifico su mirada

-te acuerdas que te dije que tu padre se fue antes de que naciera?-Midori asintió levemente-allí está corazón… el no te conoce…por eso no sabía quién eras

-p-pero e-entonces eso quiere d-decir que no s-sabe que s-soy su hija- afirmo Midori con los ojos comenzándosele a llenar de lágrimas. Yoru y Amu la miraban cálidamente

-no te angusties pequeña-le hablo maternalmente Amu mientras limpiaba sus lágrima Ikuto ya sabe que tu eres su hija- eso le devolvió el brillo de sus ojos

-pero entonces p-por qué n-no está aquí con n-nosotros?

-pero si mi hermano si está aquí, solo que esta allá afuera arreglando unas cosas con el doctor, pero ahorita entra… por lo pronto será mejor que descanses para que puedes regresar a tu casa-Midori negó varias veces con la cabeza

-no… yo quiero ver a mi papá-dijo mientras soltaba un bostezo

-pero si te estás cayendo de sueño cariño… además todavía tienes fiebre y lo mejor será que descanses como dice tú tío

-no si aguantó… pero quiero ver a mi papá-tanto Yoru como Amu suspiraron

-bueno puesto que ya estás mejor Dori-Chan- la pequeña peliazul hizo una mueca de enfado- yo ya me voy, tengo que ir a ver que Kiseki no haya destrozado aun alguno de los restaurantes… pero no te preocupes princesita ahorita le digo al baka de tu padre que venga

-Yoru! No digas malas palabras enfrente de la niña-le riño la pelirrosa

-bueno ya, ya no es para tanto… por cierto si quieres puedo pasar a tu casa para revisar lo de los medicamento, sería bueno mandarlos a analizar-le dijo serio

-tienes razón pero aun así no entiendo quien pudo cambiarlos, ya que eso es algo muy serio prácticamente jugaron con la salud de mi hija

-eh… mami tengo algo que decirte- Midori se veía un poco nerviosa

-qué sucede?

-es… que yo… bueno…y-yo cambie mis medicamentos-confesó avergonzada

-que! Y por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunto seriamente su madre

-bueno es que Hotaru me enseño unas pastillitas parecidas a las mías solo que estás tenían un sabor más agrable… yo no pensé que me harían daño y por eso las cambie

-Midori te das cuenta de que pudiste ponerte peor?-lo regaño suavemente la ojiambar-esas pastillas no te las doy por gusto si no para que no te enfermes y termines aquí en el hospital

-sí mamá y lo siento

-solo promete que no lo vas a volver a hacer

-jamás mami-la pelirrosa le sonrió y le dio un suave besó en la mejilla

-en ese caso-habló Yoru- antes de irme le pediré una receta al doctor y pasare a comprar lo medicamente y ahora sí Midori deberás tomártelas como te lo indican si no quieres causarle otro susto a tus padres

-está bien tío

-bueno yo me voy y ahorita le habló a tu padre

Yoru se acercó a su sobrina y le dio un suave abrazo, luego se despidió de Amu y salió de la habitación, donde se encontró a su hermano quien todavía continuaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Ikuto tú hija quiere verte

-que!-pregunto desorientado- ya despertó? Está bien? acaso ya sabe que soy su padre?

-sip… despertó justamente cuando dije que eras mi hermano, y ella solita dedujo que era su padre y Amu se lo confirmo… todavía tiene algo de fiebre y está soñolienta pero no quiere dormirse hasta no ver a su papá-le sonrió, mientras Ikuto estaba que se moría de los nervios

-tú ya te vas?

-si, tengo unos negocios que atender y tengo que comprar los medicamento que Midori cambio-Ikuto levantó una ceja

-ella los cambio?

-si ya sabes travesuras de niños, no le gustaban sus pastillas consiguió unas iguales pero con mejor sabor y las cambio sin medir las consecuencias… pero de cualquier forma supongo que tú te piensa quedar aquí verdad?

-si, si Amu no me saca de aquí a patadas

-jajajaja lo dudo… aun que sería interesante ver eso-Ikuto lo miró mal-bueno ya… de cualquier forma ella aun te ama

Ikuto abrió los ojo y una rayo de esperanza se alojo en el, sin embargo eso no tenía sentido ya que él la había visto besándose con otro Sujetó, aun que no quería ilusionarse no lo pudo evitar al escuchar salir esa declaración de parte de su hermano, sin embargo no la creería completamente hasta no escucharlo de su Amu.

-por qué estás tan seguro de eso? Si yo la vi esta tarde besando a otro chico

-ah! Con qué tu también los viste?

-cómo que yo también?

Yoru le contó que él y Midori también habían visto a la pelirrosa en esa situación, cuando iba a reunirse con ella, y que por eso la pequeña peliazul salió corriendo, entonces todo lo que le había contado Midori cuando se la encontró tenía sentido, Yoru también le platico que Midori siempre había sido muy estricta con su mamá y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara con otras intenciones que no fueran las de ser su amigo por eso era que la pelirrosa no había tenido una relación enserio, Ikuto no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su hija cosa que su hermano notó, también le hizo un resumen rápido de lo que fue su vida desde que se encontró con Amu y Midori.

-bueno como puedes ver Amu no la ha tenido fácil… pero sin embargo ha sabido salir adelante...con respecto a lo que tú y Midori vieron, no sé porque Amu se beso con Kairi pero una explicación debe de haber porque si de algo estoy seguro es de que ella te ama

-cómo puedes afirmar eso tan convencido?

-porque no en vano he pasado casi tres años estando al pendiente de ellos, Ikuto desde que me aleje de nuestra familia y los encontré, ellas se han convertido en mi familia es por eso que conozco muchas cosas tanto de Amu como de Midori, sé que ella no te ha olvidado, como tú tampoco te has olvidado de ella, y también sé que si estás aquí fue para recuperarla o me equivoco?-preguntó astutamente

-no… aun que en realidad había venido a aquí a buscarte a ti jamás pensé que me encontraría a Amu

-Ikuto siempre te he dicho que las casualidades no existen solo lo inevitable-el Tsukiyomi menor se quedó meditando lo dicho por su hermano- de cualquier manera solo te pido que ahora tu y ella piensen bien las cosas, ahora no solo se trata de ustedes si no de Midori y cualquier decisión que tomen ahora le afecta también a ella… además no me gustaría ver sufrir a Amu porque ten por seguro de que está vez sería mucho peor…pero bueno será mejor que me vaya, si no se me va a hacer más tarde… pero piensa bien lo que te dije-dicho eso Yoru se fue por el pasillo

Ikuto suspiró, Yoru no lo había ayudado en nada solo lo había hecho sentir peor, se levanto de donde había estado sentado meditando, de cualquier forma tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar las cosas y no las podía estar posponiendo, ese no era él. Aun con el pulso temblando se acercó a la habitación de su hija, y lentamente giró la perilla, dejando ver la estancia entró con paso decidido se acercó a la cama en donde estaba Midori con los ojos cerrados y se situó a lado de la pelirrosa, quién no aparataba la vista de la niña

-está dormida?-preguntó Ikuto, a lo que Midori abrió los ojos inmediatamente y surcó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su papá

-nop… solo que me molesta la luz y por eso cerré los ojos... pero tú por qué tardaste tanto?-Amu soltó una pequeña risita por el tono de reprocho de su hija

-bueno es que estaba… hablando con tu tío-Midori hizo una mueca, a lo que Ikuto se preocupo-estás bien? Te duele algo?-ella negó varias veces con la cabeza

-por qué todo mundo me pregunta eso?

-será tal vez porque nos preocupas-le dijo su madre

-bueno ya… lo importante es que ya estamos los tres juntos verdad papá?-el peliazul mayor asintió-y no te vas a volver a ir cierto?-le preguntó con algo de temor

La pelirrosa también estaba atenta esperando la respuesta del chico, aun que no lo quisiera a ella también le dolía pensar que se fuera otra vez, no estaba segura de volver a alejarse de él ahora que lo había vuelto a ver, pero él que se quedara o no ya no estaba en ella si no en Ikuto.

-no Midori… me voy a quedar a aquí con ustedes-le afirmó sinceramente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de ternura muy rara en él, la pelirrosa suspiró con alivio

-bien… en ese caso ya que no estuviste con nosotros tengo que ponerte al día con todo lo que ha pasado-dijo Midori quien a pesar de todo aun estaba débil y no podía parar de bostezar

-cariño eso se lo podrás contar mañana… ahora tienes que descansar- le dijo Amu mientras lo arropaba

-pero yo quiero platicar con mi papá-dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse

-será mejor que le hagas caso a tu madre… mañana habrá tiempo de que me cuentes todo, yo voy a seguir aquí cuando despiertes

-me lo prometes?

-le lo prometo

Después de las reconfortantes palabras de su padre, Midori por fin se dejó vencer por el sueño, en verdad estaba muy cansada y aun se sentía mal aun que no lo había querido admitir. La habitación quedo sumido en un completo silencio que ninguno de los chicos quería romper, pero a pesar de todo la acompasada respiración de Midori hacía el ambiente menos tenso.

-Ikuto y ahora que piensas hacer?-preguntó de la nada la pelirrosa, tomando desprevenido a al peliazul

Lo había estado pensando mucho y si antes estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por Amu ahora con mayor razón que tenía una hija ya que ahora que la conoció le sería imposible alejarse de ella y de su madre.

-pues ahora que sé la verdad… no puedo alejarme de Midori

-Ikuto… yo lo lamento… si no te hubieras enterado de la existencia de Midori, ahora podrías continuar con tu vida, sin necesidad de sentirte presionado por la responsabilidad de ser padre

-Amu se que después de todo es difícil de creer pero si quiero permanecer con ustedes no es porque me sienta obligado… si no porque en verdad lo quiero hacer… sé que puede ser muy tarde y que a lo mejor tus sentimientos ya no son los mismos… pero yo jamás he dejado de pensar en ti… yo aun te amo-la pelirrosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal confesión y levantó la mirada hacia el peliazul con un leve sonrojo… cómo era posible que a pesar de todo aun provocara esas cosas en ella?- es verdad reconozco que fui un verdadero estúpido al cambiarte por unas simples empresas que solo me han traído arrepentimientos y si te sirve de algo mi matrimonio fue una completa farsa que ha a cada segundo me hacía más desdichado… sé que es una justificación patética pero era joven y no sabía lo que hacía…

-y ahora estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

-jamás he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida-le dijo con una mirada aun más decisiva que la de hace años- si vine aquí fue para recuperarte y no me voy a dar por vencido hasta que lo logre… y ahora menos que se qué y tengo una hija contigo… en verdad Amu quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido…

-yo… yo no sé qué pensar

-no me importa que lo que tenga que hacer para poder recuperarte… si tengo que deshacerme de todo que tengo, bien no lo quiero, si tengo que tirar mi orgullo a la basura y pediré perdón toda la vida… no me importa!... solo quiero otra oportunidad para poder recuperar a mi familia… a la verdadera

Amu no sabía que decir, realmente veía sinceridad en los ojos de Ikuto y quería perdonarlo, por él, por su hija y sobre todo porque lo amaba, pero no podía olvidarse de los años de sufrimiento que pasó lejos de él, cuando sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Sin poder detenerlas lágrimas de dolor se desprendían de sus ojos, por mucho que se arrepintiera después ya no lo podía ocultar, amaba a Ikuto Tsukiyomi y sin importar nada quería estar a su lado, como siempre lo soñó cuando aún era una niña y como ahora se hacía realidad. Se levantó del pequeño sillón del que había estado sentada y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a aquel peliazul que siempre sería el amor de su vida, ya no quería dejarlo ir… quería que nuevamente fuera parte de su vida. Ikuto le correspondió con algo de temor, nuevamente la volvía a herir, y era lo que menos quería, cuando Amu se tranquilizó un poco se separó del peliazul y lo miró a los ojos, él la miraba con algo de preocupación, y mientras Ikuto le limpiaba sus lágrimas, Amu se volvió a sentir como una niña

-discúlpame si te hago sufrir… de verdad es lo que menos quiero yo…

Ikuto ya no pudo continuar con su disculpa, porque en un inesperado acto la pelirrosa se había adueñado de sus labios, el peliazul estaba en shock nunca esperó eso de Amu más sin embargo le correspondió, la tomo suavemente de la cintura y la acercó lo más que pudo a él, había extrañado tanto el sabor de sus labios, el suave tacto de su piel… todo de ella que ahora en verdad le sería difícil estar lejos de ella ahora que la había vuelto a probar, la pelirrosa por sus parte enredo sus brazos por su cuello y con su manos comenzó a jalar levemente el cabello del pelinegro. Lo que empezó como un suave y tierno beso terminó convirtiéndose en uno apasionado y desesperado que tuvo que hacerlos recordar que se encontraban en un cuarto de hospital y su hija se encontraba durmiendo enfrente de ellos por lo que terminaron separándose, sin embargo Ikuto aun la mantenía tomada de la cintura y pegó su frente a la de ella mirándola intensamente, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero aun así tomo un poco de aire preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

-Ikuto… te amo-Ikuto dibujo una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a repartir pequeños besos por el rostro de la ojiambar

-dilo otra vez…-le susurró al llegar a su oído

-te amo… y no me importa lo que haya pasado… quiero que tú nuestra hija y yo formemos la familia que hace años prometimos tener

Ahora sí el peliazul se sentía completo y feliz, abrazó fuertemente a la pelirrosa como no queriendo que se apartara de su lado y después de besarla nuevamente durante un largo tiempo, se atrevió a decirle en una sola palabra todo lo que sentía.

-Gracias

…

Yoru se había levantado muy temprano para poder pasar al hospital a ver a su sobrina y de paso para asegurarse de que ambos chicos no se hubieran matado, Yoru sabía que la pelirrosa últimamente con tanto estrés no tenía un buen carácter pero con todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas realmente esperaba que su hermano estuviera bien.

Al girar la perilla de la habitación de Midori ya estaba preparado para encontrarse casi con cualquier cosa, pero definitivamente la escena que encontró no estaba contemplada en su imaginación, pero aun así una sonrisa se pinto en sus labios.

-desde cuando estás despiertq?- le preguntó Itachi a su sobrina que se encontraba sentado en la cama

-desde hace unos minutos-le respondió alegre

-y ya te encuentras mejor?

-sip… y con está vista mucho más

-pues parece que se la pasaron velando tú sueño toda la noche… creo que lo mejor será llamarle a tu tía Utau para decirle que tu mamá no va a poder ir a la universidad…-dijo mientras sacaba su celular

-tío antes de que le llames a mi tía Utau… podrías prestarme tu celular?

-claro-le dio el teléfono- pero para que lo quieres?

-es que quiero guardar este momento-le explico mientras le tomaba una foto a sus padres- listo! No crees que es una linda foto?-le preguntó mientras le mostraba la imagen

-si tienes razón… pero ahora tengo que llamarle a Utau y hablar con el doctor para ver si ya nos podemos ir a tu casa

-está bien tío

Yoru le sonrió y después salió de la habitación, dejando a Midori mirando complacido a sus padres, los cuales se encontraba dormidos plácidamente en el sillón, Ikuto abrazaba posesivamente a Amu de cintura, mientras ella tenía su cara enterrada en el pecho del peliazul, ambos con una expresión serena y sonriente en sus sueños. Midori también sonrió por fin tenía a su familia unida y completa con ella, ya no podía pedir nada más… o tal vez si… poder estar allí entre sus padres, pero entendía que ese era un momento solo de ellos y lo respetaba, se volvió a acostar en su cama esperando a que su tío llegara y le dijera que por fin se podían ir a su casa… juntos los tres como siempre debió ser.

_**X0X0X0X FIN X0X0X0X**_


End file.
